Moonwalk
by Sailordraco82520
Summary: This is what/how I think the summer unfolds. Mostly Michael Jackson inspired/themed musically.
1. Song Request Page

**AN: I was asked if I would put up a page that had a list of the songs that I used for my Glee stories. So after a lot of thought, I decided what the hell. So this will be the same page on the other stories as well, and it will be the "intro" page so to say for the songs. So if you would like to listen to the music as you read then just take the spaces out, from the "link" below the story's playlist. Once there you can go to the "Play All" option and the list will begin. I will update the playlists if the videos are deleted. I will also update them if I am working on that story and add in the new video for the new chapter.**

**Sailordraco**

**Moonwalk Playlist:**

**www . youtube . com / watch ? v = G4yjgsh _ hZ0 & playnext = 1 & list = PL6D54204A019D989D**

**Songs:**

**Break Your Heart**

**Beat It**

**Last of the Wilds**

**I'll Be**

**Eenie Meanie**

**I Kissed a Girl (Guy)**

**Good Vibrations**

**Can't Be Tamed**

**Man in the Mirror**

**They Don't Really Care About Us (Me)**

**Telephone**

**Kung Fu Fighting**

**My Heart Will Go On**

**Love the Way You Lie**

**I Need A Hero**

**Whiskey Lullaby**

**This Is It**


	2. Prologue: Break Your Heart

Authors Note:

Regular Text: Normal

_Italicized Text:_ _Thoughts of the Characters_

_**Bold Italicized Text: Phone Text Messages and Hand Written Notes/Messages**_

Underlined Text: These will be Song lyrics. Note: I have modified a few lyrics for some of the songs.

Prologue

Break Your Heart

-Finn-

_You know for it being 2:00 in the afternoon, on hot day in July, things really couldn't get any worse then they already have._ Finn thought as a sat on the edge of his bed in the basement in the Hummel house. He was already upset with himself for how he had treated Rachel and then to lead her on like he did. He was so STUPID! Plus the radio was playing the "Break Your Heart" song, how ironic is that? He heard his phone buzz next to him. Finn flipped it open and saw the last thing that he needed at the moment.

Woah Woah

Woah Woah

New Text Message

Rachel Berry

View Now?

View Later?

Finn pressed View Now?

_**WTH Finn! Wht is goin on w/u?**_

_**^.^Gonna b a ***_

Finn groaned. He so didn't want to talk Rachel especially now. But oh well he couldn't avoid her forever.

Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave you  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive you

_**Sorry, R, I didn't mean 2 lead u on. Again I'm sorry I didn't wnt 2 hurt u.**_

_**Keep it Loose!**_

Rachel replied back way to quickly for Finn's liking. But he read her next text.

_**Wht is tht supposed 2 mean? Ur pulling away from me, y?**_

_**^.^Gonna b a ***_

Finn sighed and replied again to Rachel's annoying text.

_**R, I'm sorry, I thought that I really wnted a relationship w/u, but I feel nothing 4 u. I don't kno y I asked u out again, only 2 hurt u. I'm so so sorry R.**_

_**Keep it Loose!**_

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start.

There was a few minutes quiet after that but then Finn got another text from Rachel.

_**OMG! UR BREAKING UP W/ME! Finn come on let's talk about this first b4 u make any hasty decisions. We could do some relationship counseling or something, plz don't b rash!**_

_**^.^Gonna b a ***_

Finn couldn't believe that she was just going to hang on to him. This is what he had been afraid of when he first said earlier to her that he didn't want to see her anymore.

_**R, look I don't wnt 2 c a counselor w/u. I guess wht I'm saying is tht I'm not interested in u romantically anymore. PLZ! Just let this go!**_

_**Keep it Loose!**_

Finn felt a tear slid down his cheek. He felt bad for what was going on but he didn't realize that his feelings had been for someone else. They had been for a while, but he didn't want to admit to those feelings and the longer he dated Rachel the more intense those feelings became. The phone vibrated again.

_**Look F, we can work this out. ILU! I'm sorry if did something to push u away but plz let's talk.**_

_**^.^Gonna b a ***_

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart

Finn just couldn't take this anymore. It's not his fault that he happened to like someone else.

_**R, I'm sorry, but no. I thought that dating u was what I wnted. But its not R, I'm sorry. I'm moving on, u need 2 do the same.**_

_**Keep it Loose!**_

Finn was amazed that Rachel could text so fast, because her reply was almost immediate.

_**UR MOVING ON! F, u don't wnt 2 give us a chance? D: What about me? Finn, God I LOVE YOU! Y r u being such a jerk to me, Finn? U & I had something? What's ur big deal now?**_

_**^.^ Gonna b a ***_

Woah Woah

Woah Woah

Finn felt a few more tears slide down his cheeks. He knew that this was all really unfair for Rachel. This was just really hard to do, but not as hard as when he found out about Quinn's baby actually being Puck's. Now that was hard to deal with.

_**R, look I'm sorry, I didn't wnt this 2 end this way. I realized way 2 l8 that I like u as a friend, and not a gf. I'm sorry but there is someone else that I wnt 2 b w/ bcause I they have been there for me, even though I treated them a little harshly.**_

_**Keep it Loose!**_

As Finn sent the text, he soon became angry with himself for saying that, and the tears started to flow freely from his face. Now Rachel was going to think that he has been cheating on her. Well on the physical and actual evidence he hasn't, but mentally he was screwed and guilty as charged. The phone buzzed again.

_**OMGF! UR SEEING SOMEONE ELSE! WHO IS IT? I'M GOING TO GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND! FINN U R A JERK! I THOUGHT THAT U WERE BETTER THAN THIS!**_

_**^.^ Gonna b a ***_

There's no point trying to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I got a problem  
By doing this behavior

Finn was slightly angry now. But he replied back to Rachel.

_**R, I'm not seeing anyone. Let me come over and we'll talk this out. It's not what you think is going on Rachel. Again I'm sorry.**_

_**Keep it Loose!**_

Rachel's response was again quicker than Finn thought possible.

_**Finn, I DON'T YOU TO EVER COME AROUND MY HOUSE AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! I JUST WISH YOU NEVER EXCISTED SO THAT I DIDN'T GET MY HEART BROKEN BY YOU TWICE!**_

_**^.^ Gonna b a ***_

__Finn was mad now, Rachel was just being so overly dramatic about this.

_**Rachel plz.**_

_**Keep it Loose!**_

Again Rachel replied with the almost instant response.

_**No Finn, I trusted you, and ur being mean and cruel. I thought that you were so much better than Puck or the rest of the jerks in this town, but apparently I was wrong. You never really cared about me, you just wanted to get into my pants, since you couldn't be w/Quinn.**_

_**^.^ Gonna b a ***_

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start.

Finn was now shaking with anger as he replied back to Rachel.

_**Listen you self centered freak! Spending time with u was great, but it opened my eyes to something that I had been ignoring for a while and that is why I've moved on. It's not that I didn't care about you, I really did. Just something changed.**_

_**Keep it Loose!**_

Finn was up off his bed and pacing about the room. Rachel replied back.

_**Finn, I don't care what ur excuse is! Just kno this, that if I am unable to have you then no other girl will either, Finn. U are the biggest jerk of everybody around here.**_

_**^.^ Gonna b a ***_

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart

Finn reached over and grabbed one of his gifts from Rachel, a coffee mug with a golden star, which he got shortly after Regional's, and chucked it across the room where it broke. He grabbed a CD with all of Rachel's favorite Broadway songs on it and threw it on the floor, and stomped on it repeatedly.

_**Rachel, I'm done with you! The reason I'm breaking up with you is because I realized that I like guys! Being around you dads made me realize that this summer.**_

_**Keep it Loose!**_

Finn stood next to his dresser trying to calm down. But Rachel replied back.

_**WHATEVER! Don't blame this on my dad's. You're not gay, because I kno 4 a fact that u had sex with Santana. It's not that u love Kurt. Because he's not even a girl, so shut up and stop making crap up it's so not u! Besides ur too stupid for that!**_

_**^.^ Gonna b a ***_

Woah Woah

Woah Woah

Finn's anger got the best of him. He threw his cell phone across the room where it collided with the wall and broke into two pieces and landed on Kurt's bed. Finn then took a picture frame with a photo of Rachel in it and threw it. The picture frame hit the door that came down to the room and then bounced back as it landed on the stairs and down the landing where the rest of the glass broke. Finn raced over and grabbed the picture out of the pile of broken glass and the frame and started to rip the picture up, while he accidentally cut himself on the glass.

(Eh) and I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold (eh)

Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone (eh)

If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart (eh)

Told ya from the start (eh)

"Finn, are you okay?" Kurt's voice came down from the now open door. But Finn didn't hear him. He was crying from his anger and he was only concentrated on one thing: ripping Rachel Berry to pieces, well the picture any way. Finn went into the bathroom and threw the majority of the picture into the toilet and flushed Rachel picture down the toilet. Finn then back tracked out of the bathroom where he ran into Kurt.

"Finn, what's going on? OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING! Finn…"

Finn shoved Kurt aside and he ran out of the basement bedroom, he tripped on his way out and slammed onto the floor at the top of the stairs letting out another roar of anger and hurt he then stormed his way to the front door and left slamming the door, leaving Kurt wide eyed and shocked in the basement.

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart

Woah Woah

Woah Woah

-Kurt-

Kurt surveyed the mess in his and Finn's room. He was appalled that Finn did this to his room. _Remember this is Finn's room as well._ Kurt sighed and then decided he might as well try and help Finn out a little bit. Kurt went upstairs and grabbed a broom and a vacuum, brought them down and started to clean. It was only then that he realized that Finn was apparently upset with Rachel. After vacuuming everything he went to the bathroom where Finn's bloody fingers were just on the door handles and the flusher to the toilet. Kurt thanked that there was no blood on his carpet. But he finally noticed that when Finn pushed him he had gotten blood on his white Gucci jacket.

"Kurt?" Burt Hummel called for him.

"I'm in here dad." Kurt said as he walked out of his bathroom to meet his father.

"What happened to you? Is that blood?" Burt Hummel asked as he then moved forward to look at Kurt closely.

"Nothing happened to me. Yes it's blood, but not mine." Kurt said, he didn't notice Finn's mom coming down the stairs since his back was turned. "It's Finn's blood."

"Is he alright?" Carol's voice filled the room and Kurt mentally kicked himself.

"I don't know." Kurt said honestly. "I was upstairs and the next thing that I know I hear something hitting the door and I came to see what's going on and Finn was really upset and angry. I came down to see if I could help but he shoved me to get out of the way and he ran out of the house. I think he and Rachel had some sort of fight, because it was the stuff that she had given him that was broke."

"I'm going to call him." Carol said as she went upstairs.

Burt watched Carol go before he turned back to Kurt. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine. Just a little shook up is all, but I'll be fine." Kurt said with a smile. "I'm just going to finish up down here and then I'll be up."

"Alright, Kurt, we're going to the store in a half hour." Burt said and he too went up after Carol. Kurt let out a sigh and then went and sat on his bed and then he leaned back and felt his hand touch something. Kurt brought it up and noticed that it was Finn's phone, and he flipped it open. It was off. Kurt pressed power and after a few seconds flipped it over and noticed that it didn't have its battery.

Kurt dug around and found the battery and put the phone back together, and turned the phone on. Kurt was amazed to see that the screen still worked. But he dropped the phone in surprise when it vibrated with another text from Rachel. Kurt debated for a minute before he finally decided to read it.

_**OMG! Finn ur not denying it? Ur actually telling me that ur breaking up with me for a guy! And of all people KURT!**_

_**^.^ Gonna b a ***_

Kurt stared at Finn's phone, he was in absolute shock. _There is no freaking way that this is actually happening!_ Kurt stared at the screen. _There is no fucking way!_ Kurt snapped the phone closed. He wasn't going to go through Finn's phone, even though the conversation was about him. If Finn was really breaking up with Rachel for him, then it was surely something that had Finn upset.


	3. Chapter 1: Beat It

**AN- Sorry that this hasn't been posted for a while, had work, writer's block, and family stuff that had to be taken care of. But hopefully, I can get the rest of this out quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story idea. The music belongs to Tai Cruz, Katy Perry, Michael Jackson, and Buster Poindexter. Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

**So any who, on with the show!**

Moonwalk

Chapter 1

Beat It

-Finn-

Finn had made it to school where amazingly he was able to sneak inside and go to the auditorium. Finn found a radio that was backstage and he brought it out and turned it on when a beat came from it that was very familiar and sang along with it only changing the lyrics a little to suit his current predicament.

She told me "Don't you ever come around here  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear"  
The fire's in her eyes and her words are really clear  
So beat it, just beat it

I better run, I better do what I can  
Don't wanna see no blood, want be a macho man  
I wanna be tough, better do what I can  
So beat it, but I wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it. beat it  
Just beat it, beat it

They're out to get me, better leave while I can  
Don't wanna be a boy, I wanna be a man  
I wanna stay alive, better do what I can  
So beat it, just beat it

I have to show them that I'm really not scared  
I'm playin' with my life, this ain't no truth or dare  
They'll kick me, then they beat me,  
Then they'll tell me it's fair  
So beat it, but I wanna be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it,  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it  
Beat it, beat it, beat it

Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it,  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right 

The final notes of the song died out and Finn stopped singing. _Why does everything seem to be so difficult and hurt so much around me? _Finn sat down on the edge of the stage and gazed out into the empty abyss that was the seating area of the auditorium. He tried to run it all through his mind. He saw how happy that Rachel's dads were with each other, it proved and showed him right there in the flesh that two men were capable of loving each other, just like in a regular relationship.

There were so many things that he noticed about Rachel's parents the just enforced in his mind that being gay, lesbian, or bisexual was okay. It was not some sort of disease that made changed you; you were either born gay or bi, or you weren't. It was that simple. It could be a respectable lifestyle.

Granted there were people that you would never know they were gay, like Rachel's dads. But then there were people who tried to express themselves like Kurt does, and you could tell that they liked to show that they were different and proud of it. _God, I must have hurt him when I pushed him. He's probably really angry with me._

But all through May, June, July and this first part of August, Finn realized that his feelings for Rachel were only that of friendship. As he watched her dads he became more and more aware of his feelings for Kurt. Finn noticed that they were only getting stronger the more that he began to watch and notice Kurt.

Finn stayed where he was completely lost in thought as he pondered as to what he should do from here. Kurt probably hated him after his whole outburst back in April over their room. But Finn realized now that the reason he said those things was out of his own fear of his own feelings for Kurt. Hence why wore the red rubber shower curtain and attempted to take on Karofsky and Azimio. But before all that Kurt had really been there for him; but now he wasn't sure how much Kurt really forgave him, after he had put him through. Plus when Rachel figures it out there was going to be problems.

Finn went to reach into his jeans pocket for his phone, but the pain in his fingers made him jerk back and really look at them as he noticed the glass in them. Finn closed his eyes and felt a few more tears slide down his cheeks from the pain as he remembered throwing his phone.

Finn stood up and shut the radio off and returned it where he found it and shut the stage lights off. Finn left the auditorium and exited the school the way he got in. Finn decided to take the long road home to walk off his anxiety, anger, and all the rest of his pent up emotions that he had bottled up.

-Kurt—

_Alright its official, I'm extremely annoyed with Finn. This is getting absolutely ridiculous looking for him. What makes this even sadder is that everyone else that's in Glee, except Rachel, is helping me look for him._ Kurt thought as he drove his car down a street scanning for Finn. Puck had checked most of Finn's usual spots, and Quinn had checked a few that she knew, and the others were all out driving or walking looking for him. So far they came up empty. Kurt's phone buzzed, as he came to a stop sign. Kurt flipped it open and looked at it.

_**Sorry, I didn't see Finn under my bed. I will check my closet.**_

_**Rainbows r fun!**_

Kurt groaned loudly at the text he got from Brittney. It's times like these that Kurt was amazed that she even found a way to make it to school, let alone put her Cheerios uniform on right. Hell Quinn's blonde and she's smarter than Brittney.

_**Its ok Britt, I'm sure Finn will turn up, but it might help if u looked 4 him OUTSIDE ur house.**_

_**Kurtr-o-licious**_

Kurt turned onto the next street as he continued his search. Kurt glanced at the clock on his stereo as "Mamma Mia" played on his stereo. 1:30 AM. _Ok, I'm only going to look for him for 15 more minutes and then I am calling it a night. As much as I love Finn, I just can't keep my eyes open to continue to look for him. I'll text everyone and just say to call it off._

Kurt pulled over again and whipped out his phone.

_**Hey every1, I'm going 2 look 4 another 15 min, & then call it. I hope he turns up, but if u find Finn, let every1 else kno, well except Rachel since she caused this whole mess. TTYAL.**_

_**Kurt-o-licious**_

Over the next five minuets Kurt soon got nine texts of acknowledgement from everyone. Soon Kurt was headed home and delivered the bad news to Carole about not seeing him. As Carole waited in the living room Kurt descended the stairs to his room. _God, Finn I so hope that you're okay._

-Quinn-

_Oh gosh dang it to hell! Finn where in the hell are you?_ Quinn was walking close to City Park, she was making her way home after checking a few spots where Finn liked to go that were close by since Mercedes went to go look for him at the mall. Back when her mom asked her to return home when her mom asked during Regional's, Quinn absolutely refused. Living with Mercedes and her family has given her for the first time in a very long time at peace with herself.

When Kurt sent out a mass text asking everyone in Glee, except for Rachel, that he needed their in finding Finn, at 9:45, she was pretty concerned. Quinn asked what was going on and Kurt replied that Finn and Rachel had another big fight, and Finn got angry to where he started throwing stuff and breaking things.

Quinn was then scared when Kurt told her that Finn had cut himself on the glass from a photo frame, and he left before Kurt could help Finn get the glass out. That was at 2:30 that afternoon. Quinn knew that when Finn was that upset then there was something up that was really bothering the big guy. Quinn had thought that after everything that he had gone through this last year, Rachel would be good for Finn. Apparently she was wrong in that assumption.

Quinn asked Kurt if he knew what they were fighting over. Kurt replied back saying that he was not sure, because he came in on the tail end of it. Quinn checked the few places where she and Finn had gone to in the park, but with no luck. She stopped next to the water fountain and leaned over for a drink. When Quinn straightened up she looked up at the starry sky, and she spoke a soft prayer: "Finn, wherever you are, please be alright. We're all worried about you, I really hope that everything is okay with you."

-Finn-

Finn was walking down Main Street when he walked into the Mini Mart. He made a b-line straight for the men's room and let himself in. He gingerly used his hands so he could use the bathroom, and then wash his hands. Finn didn't notice the pain in his fingers all that much anymore unless his fingers hit something. Finn left and noticed that the Holiday Inn's sign said that it was no 2:20 in the morning.

Sitting down on a bench 10 minutes later, Finn ran through his argument with Rachel. He just didn't know where to go from here with her. Finn realized about two weeks ago that he was starting to look at guys more. Hell, he always had been doing quick glances at Kurt after the whole baby-gate thing. Especially after Kurt had did that performance of _4 Minutes_. But he had also started looking at Puck, Mike, and Matt slightly different too. At best he could try being her friend, though that seemed to be a shot in the dark now. Finn noticed that someone was walking his way from the Mini Mart; he prayed that it wasn't anyone from Glee. As the person closed the distance, Finn tried to make himself smaller on the bench.

The person stopped just behind him and seemed to stop to consider to talk to Finn. Finn started to grip the arm of the bench hard turning his knuckles white, but he quickly hissed in pain when his fingers had glass pushed into them farther.

"Are you okay?" The person asked.

Finn was quiet for a moment. "I'll be fine."

The person came around the bench and looked at Finn. "Are you sure? You sound like you're in pain."

Finn sighed. "It's something that I can work out on my own."

Finn noticed that in the soft orange light from the street light that this guy was around his age. "No need to be defensive dude, but if you're hurt, I'd like to help if you will let me."

"I said that I could manage it on my own. Could you please go now?" Finn said in an irritated voice.

"Okay, I'll go; I was only just trying to help you out." The kid said and he started to shuffle away.

Finn sighed again. _Hey the guy is only trying to help._ "Wait, sorry. I'm just going through a lot at the moment."

The kid stopped and turned back to him. "Okay."

Finn stood up and walked over to him. "Though, have you any experience removing glass from fingers?"

"Yes, I do. I had to ironically had to that in Boy Scouts." The kid looked a little confused though by the question.

"Well earlier this afternoon, after I kind of broke up with my girlfriend I pitched her picture and the frame broke and in my anger to get at the picture to tear it up, I got glass in my fingers." Finn explained to the kid. Now looking at the kid he seemed to be familiar from somewhere.

"Oh, well okay, come on let's get to my house and we can get you fixed up." The kid started walking and Finn fell into step next to him.

After a moment of silence the kid looked up at Finn. "Aren't you Finn Hudson, the quarterback right on the football team at our school?"

Finn blinked for a moment. "Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry but you are?"

"My name is Josh Ashwoods. I'm going to be a senior this year. You and I had Biology last year with Mrs. Miller. You and I were lab partners during first semester." Josh said, as he turned on a corner to go down a different street.

Then the light bulb turned on in Finn's head. "Oh yeah I remember now. Sorry, I didn't mean to be a jerk."

"It's cool, I understand being stressed out. Lord knows I've been there before." Josh said as he then turned onto a little sidewalk leading up to a house.

Finn followed him in and they went upstairs. They went to Josh's room and Josh gestured Finn to sit on his bed. He turned on an over head light and then he put his finger on his laptop and moved the curser to "wake" it. He then hit play and exited the room. Finn didn't recognize the song that was playing but he had to admit that it had a pretty good beat to it.

After a few minutes Josh returned with some supplies and set them on his desk and then he closed his bedroom door. "Okay let me look at you fingers."

Finn obeyed and held out his hands as Josh slipped on a pair of rubber gloves. He then gingerly went over each finger and examined them. After that he pushed away on his roller chair and then he brought over a trash can and placed it on the floor in between them and he also brought a pair of tweezers.

"Your parents aren't going to get mad at you for me being here?" Finn asked.

"No, I went in and talked to my mom already. She's a very light sleeper, any way; I told her that I had a friend staying the night, because they were having some 'problems' and she that was fine." Josh said as he took Finn's right pointer finger and started to remove some glass from it.

"Oh, what was the song that you were playing when we first came in?" Finn asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Umm…I believe that was _Last of the Wilds_ by a group called Nightwish. You heard of them?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, the best way to describe them really is kind of a metal opera. But they are not really so much opera." Josh said as he then double checked that finger.

It was quite for a moment and then another song came on that Finn recognized as _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain. Finn started humming to it. Josh moved to the middle finger and started working on that one and then moved onto the ring finger. When Josh started working on Finn's pinky, then song changed again and Finn listened again as he then heard Josh humming along with this one.

"Who's singing? The song I mean?" Finn asked.

"The song is called _Eenie Meenie_ and it's sung by Justin Bieber and Sean Kingston. I just have a small crush on Justin though…" Josh trailed off at that point and grew quiet and went back to working on Finn's fingers.

Finn noticed what Josh had said. "You have a crush on Justin Beaver? Are you gay or bi?"

Josh's cheeks turned red as he continued his work. "I'm bisexual, my parents and brothers are okay with it. And it's Bieber and not Beaver."

"Oh, sorry about that." Finn was embarrassed now. "So...I thought his name was Justin Beaver and that everyone had "Beaver Fever". Apparently, I was quite mistaken obviously."

Josh laughed. Finn had to smile since Josh was laughing. "Yeah, you were if you thought his name was Beaver."

Josh took a few breaths to calm down. Still chuckling he finished Finn's thumb. "Okay, I'm going to pour some isopropyl alcohol on your fingers to stop any infection that hopefully that has not started. So this is going to really sting."

Finn nodded and he only hissed once on the initial sting. Then Josh started wrapping each finger in a band aid.

"Josh, how or when did you realize that you were bi?" Finn asked hesitantly.

Josh looked Finn in the eye for a moment before moving on to bandage the fingers. "Um…I had my own suspicions I would say when I was eleven or twelve. But I didn't know that I liked guys for sure until I was 15. I met this kid named Garth in my grade and he got a lot of crap from people, but that's beside the point. He was openly gay, and I kind of stopped some kids from throwing him in a dumpster one day.

"Garth told me 'thanks' and left, and then later when I was even more curious than normal I went to him to ask him for help. I told him that I wasn't sure if I was into guys or not and he smiled and that he'd help. So he and I kissed and then after that I kind of knew." Josh told his story as he then moved to work on Finn's other hand. "Does that help you out at all?"

Finn was quiet for a moment as he thought about everything. "I had done some bad things lately, that I'm not to proud of. A friend of mine, a little while back, was there for me after the whole baby scandal."

"I remember that." Josh said.

"Well, Kurt, he…ah…um…well he was there for me during that whole thing and after. That's when I noticed that he would innocently flirt with me, and well I just kind of shrugged it off. I didn't think that he liked me, but he really does. Then after some other things our parents got together, his dad and my mom, and they stared dating and then I kind of started liking him more, but then the next thing I knew I had sex with Santana, Rachel was dating Jesse, and I was going to be rooming with Kurt, and I just freaked out and I took all anger and frustration out on him and called him the one thing that is unforgivable." Finn started to get a little teary eyed as he continued his story.

"I think I know what you called him." Josh said as he continued to pluck.

"So after that I realized that I really liked him and I was unsure of what to do, and I ended up throwing myself into a relationship with Rachel just after Regional's. But as we tried to get along I realized that all we did was fight and I never felt happy with her. And she has two gay dads and just watching them I could see that it was okay to be gay or bi or whatever and as long as you love that person it shouldn't matter. So I tried to break up with Rachel, but no she wants to hang onto me as if I'm the Titanic."

Josh finished plucking Finn's left hand and then put alcohol on it and then bandaged it. "So you're trying to figure out if you are bisexual or not?"

Finn nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you."

Josh put his hand up. "It's fine. Well we could try it the way I found out if you want. But that is totally up to you."

Finn thought about that for a minute. "You know what, sure. It's worth a shot."

Josh cleared away the trash can and threw away the rubber gloves. He then moved back to sit in front of Finn and they both leaned in to kiss each other.


	4. Chapter 2 I Kissed a Guy

Chapter 2

I Kissed a Guy

-Finn-

Finn leaned forward and Josh leaned in as well. Their lips connected and Josh made took control of the kiss and Finn just decided to roll with it. It all seemed so real to Finn. They broke apart and Josh moved way and watched Finn process the kiss. Then a song on Josh's laptop started to play and Josh started to sing. Finn snapped into the present and it all became clear to him.

Josh:

This was never the way I planned  
not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  


Finn was amazed and then joined in.

Finn:

It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention  


Finn and Josh both got lost in the song as they sang it but they slightly changed the lyrics.

Both:  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
The taste of his chapped lips,  
I kissed a guy just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
it don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
I liked it

Josh:

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  


Finn:

It's not what, good guys do  
not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey  


Josh and Finn started dancing around the room and they continued the song.

Both:  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
The taste of his chapped lips,  
I kissed a guy just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
I liked it

Us bi's we are so magical,  
soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
hard to resist, so touchable  
too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
The taste of his chapped lips, 

I kissed a guy just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a guy and I liked it  
I liked it

When the song finished Finn and Josh were smiling at each other, but Josh's bedroom door opened just then to reveal Josh's mom. _Boy she doesn't look happy._ Finn thought.

"Hello, there boys, now I love to hear singing, but not at four in the morning. Josh I told you that needed to get to bed when you got home. Now I want you two in bed in fifteen minutes or there will be hell to pay." She then moved from the door and went back down the hall.

Finn looked at Josh. "Sorry, for getting you in trouble."

"Nah, it's fine." Josh moved over to his closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and then tossed it onto the floor and unrolled it. "Finn, you can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

Finn was surprised by this. "Are you sure? I can easily sleep on the floor."

"No, you're the guest. So you get to have my bed. It's one of mom's rules." He shrugged and lay down on the sleeping bag and kicked his shoes off.

Finn lay down on the bed and he also kicked his shoes off. Finn closed his eyes as Josh got back up to turn the lights off, and reclose his door. After a few more minutes, Finn rolled onto his said facing Josh. "Josh thanks for everything."

There was some movement on the floor before Josh replied. "No problem, I'm glad that I could help you out. I hope that I was able to help with your other problem as well."

Finn rolled back onto his back and let out a breath. It did help. Finn now knew that he was bisexual, and that he had feelings for his best friend/soon to be step-brother. _God that sounds gross on so many levels._ Finn thought. _Well I guess it might work out in the end._

With that Finn rolled over onto his other side facing the wall and he quickly fell asleep.

-Carole-

Carole Hudson sat in the kitchen of Burt's house as she nursed on her 15th cup of coffee since 11:00pm the previous night. She had hoped that Finn would have come home eventually, but he didn't. After she and Burt had come home from the store, Kurt handed her Finn's phone and told her he found it in pieces on his bed.

Carole thought about calling the police, but Kurt talked her out of it. "He'll be home when he's ready."

Carole sighed. But Kurt told her that he was worried too. Kurt left said that he was leaving to go look for Finn, along with most of everyone from Glee club. But when Kurt got home at 2:00am with no sign of Finn, she really started to worry. She was amazed that Puck, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes had stayed up all night looking for him when they stopped by at 7:00am that morning. She fixed them all breakfast as a thank you for everything. Kurt came up and joined them too. After breakfast Kurt told the four of them that they could crash downstairs as he went to look for Finn some more.

Carole called into work and told them that Finn was missing since yesterday with no word of his whereabouts. Suzie, Carole's boss, told her that she could have the day off because Carole always came into work and she felt that this was the least that she could do. Burt came into the kitchen and got a coffee mug out of the cupboard and helped himself and sat next to Carole. "Any word on where Finn is?"

Carole shook her head. "None, Puck, Tina, Mercedes, and Mike had stayed out all night looking for him, but they never saw him. Kurt went back out to look for him just after breakfast, so that was about 8:00 this morning."

Burt put his hand on Carole's. "I'm sure he's okay."

Carole grabbed a napkin out of the holder on the table and dabbed at her eye. "I still feel like I should have called the cops though."

"Tell you what Carole, if Finn is not home by dinner time tonight we will." Burt said, as he squeezed Carole's hand.

"Thanks Burt." Carole leaned over and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I just can't help but feel that something has happened to him. And if something did, I couldn't bear to lose him. He's all I got beside you and Kurt."

"I know…I know sweetie." Burt said as he rubbed small circles into Carole's back. "Tell you what, let me go open the garage up and have Steve be in charge for the day and I will come back and wait with you. How does that sound?"

Carole sniffed. "You don't have to, Burt."

Burt smiled. "I know I don't, but I want to."

"Thanks Burt, you're so good to me." Carole said.

With that Burt did exactly that. With in 45 minutes Burt was back home and waiting with Carole in hopes that Finn would show up.

-Finn-

Finn awoke with a start. _This is sooo not my room._ He thought, but then the night before came rushing back to him and he remembered where he was. He rolled over to see Josh on his laptop on Facebook or something. Finn went to stretch, and his back popped in five or six spots, making Josh turn around and look at him with a smile.

"And so Sleeping Beauty awakes at last." Josh said with a smile. "I thought that I was going to have to kiss you, to get you to wake up. Lord knows that I've tried eight times already."

Finn shook his head. "How long was I out?"

Josh looked at his laptop. "Well it's almost three, and we got to bed at four, I'd say about eleven hours."

Finn blinked a few times. "I should probably get home. I'm sure my mom is worried to death."

"That's cool." Josh said nonchalantly. "If you want I can give you a ride."

Finn was bent over looking for his shoes. "Yeah, thanks that'd be great."

After fishing his shoes from the foot of the bed Finn put on his shoes, as Josh grabbed a set of keys and his wallet from the desk and put them into his pocket and waited for Finn. They both exited the room and went through the house and ended up in the garage, where Josh gestured to Finn to get into his 2010 Ford Mustang. Finn gave him a questioning look.

"Are you sure that I'll fit inside?" Finn asked a little apprehensive.

"You'll be fine, my cousin Daniel is six foot ten, and he fits in here." Josh said with another smile.

Finn shrugged his shoulders and then climbed into the passenger side as Josh opened the garage door and pulled out onto the street following the directions that Finn game him.

-Kurt-

Kurt walked in through the front door. He noticed that his dad was home, which was kind of weird but Kurt could live with that for a moment. He walked into the kitchen as he followed his dad in.

"Has there…" Kurt started, but from the look on Carole's face he already knew the answer.

Carole looked up at Kurt and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "No, there hasn't been any word from him. Oh Puck and the others left about two, to go head out again. They said that they would like to be updated if we heard anything."

Kurt nodded his head as he glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:10. Well Kurt decided that he might as well use the rest room and grab a quick snack to eat before he resumed his search. Carole got up and moved to the living room.

Kurt looked at his dad, as Burt ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh. "How's Carole holding up dad?"

Burt watched as Kurt crossed to the fridge and pulled out some sort of yogurt thing and opened it. "She's worried that something has happened to Finn. In all honesty I'm worried too."

Kurt swallowed his yogurt. "That makes the grand total now up to 14 people that are really worried about him."

"There are 14 people?" Burt asked.

"Yeah there are the ten of us from Glee Club, excluding Rachel and Finn of course, and then you and Carole. Plus I talked to Mr. Shue this morning when I passed him and Miss Pillsbury. So there that brings the count to 14." Kurt said as he sat down at the table.

"I wonder what's going in that boy's head." Burt blurt out before he realized what he said. He then looked at Kurt who just had to smile at his dad.

"That apparently makes two of us." Kurt said, and he saw his dad visibly relax.

-Finn-

Josh pulled up in front of the house. Finn looked at him and then back at the house. "Thanks again for everything Josh."

Josh again shrugged his shoulders. "It's no problem at all. I'm just glad that I could help out someone in need of it."

Finn then leaned across and pulled Josh in for a kiss and he gently pressed his lips to Josh's and the kissed for a good ten seconds before they broke. "Thank you. I feel that I can finally accept myself for once in my life."

Josh nodded his head. He just couldn't process that Finn had kissed him like that. Finn unbuckled himself and got out of the car and closed it and waved at Josh. When Finn got to the porch Josh finally pulled away. Finn grabbed the door handle and moved to go inside.

"Finn is that you?" Carole's voice floated into the entrance hall.

Finn sighed. "Yes, it's me, mom."

Carole came out of the living room and stared at Finn. Finn noticed that she was between: upset, pissed, and relieved. "Where have you been Finn?"

"I was out." Finn said, not really wanting to get into it.

"You were out? Finn exactly where have you been?" Carole pressed.

"Look can we talk about this later mom?" Finn asked as he moved down the hall towards her, but she cut him off.

"No we're going to talk about it now." Carole said, her pissed off emotion finally winning over. "I want to know where in the hell you've been."

"Look mom, I really don't want to talk about it right now." Finn said as he tried to side step his mom, but she moved him into the living room.

"I don't care Finn. I've been up all night worrying about you. Hell Kurt and everyone in Glee were out looking for you last night. And they're still out looking for you. I was about to call the cops on you." Carole said.

Finn fidgeted for a moment. "I'm sorry to worry you mom."

"Now where were you?"

"I don't want to talk…"

Carole lost her cool. "Damn it Finn! You don't want to talk about. I don't want to talk about it. That's all that I've heard out of you for a while. I don't want to hear that. You tell me where you were or heaven help me. I will ground you for the rest of the summer."

Finn shoved past his mom and got to the hallway. "Finn please, you used to tell me what was going on in your life, and ever since you guys performed at Regional's you've been distant with me. I just want to help." Carole said with a hurt voice that Finn was acting this way.

Finn turned to face his mom. She saw the tears that were flowing down his face. Carole noticed that Burt and Kurt had appeared behind Finn as Finn took two steps towards her.

"Fine, you want to know mom?" Finn asked. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, Finn, honey I do." Carole replied.

"I broke up with Rachel, because I started to question who I was as a person. But that goes back to when we first moved in. Back when I called Kurt that horrible name. I've spent every second of everyday regretting ever saying that to him. Of all the people I should have been angry with the least of them was Kurt. He was there for me when I found out that Quinn had lied to me and Puck betrayed me. I knew that Kurt had a crush on me but I tried to get past it.

"So I tried dating Rachel the first time, but I was more worried about my reputation than anything and then I went had sex with Santana." Finn semi-yelled at his mother, as she listened to everything that Finn was unloading to her. Carole noticed that Burt was a little shocked, as well as Kurt.

"Don't worry I used protection. But after it was done I didn't feel the fireworks or what ever it is that you feel after sex. But then I had all the pressure of moving, trying to stay on top of school, and then I just blew up and I took it out on Kurt. The reason I blew up at him is because I realized that I like him. More than I am supposed to. I realized that I wanted to be with Kurt as his boyfriend."

Burt dropped his coffee mug to floor, Kurt let out a squeak, and Carole's eyes widened in surprise. Finn took a deep breath before he continued. _Well I better get this all out now while everyone is here._ "So hide from that I tried to date Rachel again. But all we did was fight. But when I was over at her house I saw that it was perfectly okay to be gay and to live together. It made me want to be with Kurt that much more. I was trying to explain that Rachel yesterday, but she wasn't getting the hint. She practically thinks that since I am the male lead in Glee that I _have_ to date her. Plus she looks at me with this look that is like: 'Hey I'm your future wife!' I was angry and frustrated with her. So I took out my anger out the stuff that she gave me. I tore her picture up and flushed it down the toilet. Then I was scared so I left.

"I walked around town for a while, before I ended up at the school, and I got into it through one of the loading docks around back. I went into the auditorium where I went to try and unload. After I was done there I left to walk around more. I ended up staying with a new friend, his name was Josh, and he plucked the glass out of my fingers at about three this morning. Then I went to sleep and then he drove me here. Plus I also kissed him, because I really wanted to know that if I liked guys, and I finally can accept myself for who I am. I'm bisexual." Finn finished his speech, as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

There was a thump from behind Finn as he turned and saw that Kurt had fainted and Burt was picking him up. Carole's eyes were filled with tears. Carole seemed to be shell shocked at everything that was just said.

"Finn…I…I don't know what to say." Carole said.

But Finn took that the wrong way. "I see mom."

Finn then turned and he amazingly jumped over Burt and Kurt and then bolted down to his and Kurt's room. He grabbed his duffel bag out the closet and then went over and threw in several sets of clothes and then went to the bathroom and grabbed everything that was his and then ran back up the stairs.

"Finn, where are you going?" Carole asked as she saw him move down the hall with his duffel. Kurt was sitting up on the couch and Burt was moving back from the kitchen.

"I'm going." Finn said with a pained resolve in his voice. "I'm sorry that I can't make you proud mom."

Carole was confused. "Finn, what do you mean?"

Finn opened the door, and he looked at the three of them. "I know that three things are true of me at this moment."

"What are those?" Burt asked.

Finn sniffed and let a tear roll down his cheek as he looked at the ground. "I know that I'm useless, and disappointing. I'm a coward. And above all, I'm a horrible fag."

Kurt's mouth dropped open, but he caught himself. "Finn, don't say that."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but I know what I am. I'm what everyone thinks you need to be, and you're not even close to that." Finn said.

"Finn what did I tell you about saying that?" Burt said obviously upset.

"I know what you said…dad. But I didn't call Kurt that name; I called myself that, because I can see that I caused my mom more pain than she needed any more." Finn said and with that he left out the door and then down the street.

-Kurt-

Burt was in shock that Finn called him dad. Kurt continued to watch the door, but Finn never came back in. Carole collapsed into the recliner next to them and started to cry. Kurt couldn't blame her, but Kurt was surprised that Finn called his dad, dad. But what really bothered Kurt was that Finn unloaded everything that was bothering him, and confessed to things that Carole didn't know.

Kurt felt even more upset, Finn had called himself a fag, and that Kurt wasn't one. _How did Finn come to that logic?_ The only thing that Kurt could think that would explain that was that Finn truly felt bad about calling Kurt a fag two months ago. Kurt thought about it for a moment that made perfect sense. _Finn called himself the one thing that he knows my dad and I absolutely hate to hear people call me. Even though dad and I forgave him, he still hasn't forgiven himself for it. He's kept it bottled up all this time and the guilt has eaten away at him._

Kurt looked at his dad. "Dad, I know why Finn said that."

Burt looked at Kurt and Carole glanced over at him as well. Burt asked. "Really, how'd you come to that conclusion Kurt?"

"Finn called himself that because he knows you and I absolutely hate to hear that word. Even though you and I forgave him, he still hasn't forgiven himself for saying it two months ago. He's kept it bottled up all this time and the guilt has eaten away at him. Then this breakup with Rachel has finally pushed him somewhere for once he's scared to be." Kurt paused and he looked at Carole. "Carole, when you said that you didn't know what to say, he thought that you were rejecting him."

Carole's tears increased. "I…I…didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know." Kurt said. "But that's just the way I think Finn took it with everything being crazy lately. He just felt that you'd understand more and say something different. I'm not saying that you were wrong in your response."

Burt sighed. "Boy, Kurt it seems like you know Finn better than Carole does."

Kurt felt his cheeks redden in response to that. "I'm going to see if I can't convince him to come home."

With that, Kurt pulled out his cell phone and sent out a mass text.

1. Artie Abrams

2. Brittney Mills

3. Matt Rutherford

4. Mercedes Jones

5. Mike Chang

6. Noah Puckerman

7. Quinn Fabray

8. Santana Lopez

9. Tina Cohen-Chang

_**This is a heads up. Finn is okay and he just left our place. So close in, if you find him take him somewhere and keep him there he is really upset, he just unloaded a lot here. Let me and everyone else know as soon as you have him.**_

_**Kurt-o-licious**_

After sending the text, Kurt grabbed his keys and left out the door.

-Puck-

Puck was with Quinn in his car driving to Kurt's house to see if there was any news on Finn. But suddenly both their phones went off and Quinn said she'd check his. She flipped his open and hers. "It's from Kurt."

Puck glanced at Quinn. "What does it say?"

Quinn set Puck's phone down and used hers. "Kurt says 'This is a heads up. Finn is okay and he just left our place. So close in, if you find him take him somewhere and keep him there he is really upset, he just unloaded a lot here. Let me and everyone else know as soon as you have him.'"

Puck kept his eyes peeled for Finn. "God, what is problem?"

"All Kurt said last night was that he and Rachel had a big fight." Quinn said as she started to keep and eye out for Finn as well.

"Finn and Rachel were fighting? Do you know about what?" Puck asked.

"No, I don't. Kurt said that he came in on the tale end of it and that's about the time Finn bolted yesterday." Quinn said.

Puck nodded, and continued to drive down the road.

"Puck, there he is!" Quinn shouted suddenly. "There's Finn down there about two blocks."

Puck noticed him now, and he sped the car up to get a head of him. They passed him and Finn didn't look up. Puck went through the next intersection and parked then he and Quinn got out. They blocked Finn's path down the sidewalk. Finn didn't notice until he saw two pairs of feet and then he looked up.

"You know you're a very hard person to find." Puck said as he crossed his arms._ God, Finn you look like hell._

"You don't need to look for me I already went home." Finn said.

"We know." Quinn said. "Kurt told us."

"Come on Finn, let's go some where and talk." Puck said in a pleasant voice.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you two." Finn said.

"Come on Finn, I thought that we were past this?" Quinn said.

"We are." Finn said, but then looked back at the ground. "It's for different reasons now, that I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"So what are these reasons, Finn?" Puck asked.

Finn looked at Puck then at Quinn and he seemed to snap. Both Puck and Quinn could tell. "For the simple reason Puck, you don't like queers, you can't stand fags. That's what I am okay? So let's start throwing me in the trash, let's get this going before we start school so that way I know what to do. Let's go to the convenience store and get a bunch of slushies so that you can throw them on me. Or even better yet, let's stuff me into a locker. I don't care beat the crap out of me if you want. I am the disgusting piece of trash that deserves it."

Puck's arms fell from his chest and all he could do was stare at Finn. Quinn was also equally surprised. Finn made to move around them, but Puck grabbed Finn's arm. "Finn, what's gotten into you? This is so not you."

"Let go Puck. I joined homo-explosion remember. I also did football; all that did was make me bisexual. Even Quinn said it, everyone thinks that I'm gay now, so I might as well get used to it, because I like guys as well as girls. Plus I'm useless and disappointing, a coward, and a horrible fag. Now please let me go, I just want to leave." Finn said as he tried to leave, but Puck's grip was like a vice and it wasn't letting go.

"Finn, please just come and talk to us." Quinn said through a few tears. "Don't make any rash decisions. There are people who care about you here."

Finn tried to jerk his arm away. "No there's not. My own mom doesn't want me."

Quinn took a step towards Finn, and she smacked him, not once, not twice, but three times. "Finn, don't you dare say that!"

Puck let go of Finn because he knew that Finn would go anywhere for a minute while Quinn chewed him out. Quinn took another step towards him and forced him to bump into Puck's care. "Your mom cares about you. I wish my parents were nice as her. She took me in when you both thought that Drizzle was yours before the truth came out. She is the most understanding person that I have ever met. Hell Kurt cares about you. Burt cares about. One thing that you should have remembered about Glee club this past year was that we all became a family. So in turn we all care about you."

Puck stepped forward. "Finn it's true. Glee made us a family, even though I royally screwed up; I learned to care about other people. If you and I can't be best friends anymore than I understand, but just know that I do care about you."

Finn started to cry more. "It's just I am so scared of everything anymore. I know what to expect from you Puck at school, because of what you've done to Kurt and everyone else that doesn't fit into your ideals. I'm afraid to go forward with Kurt. But they both know everything since they were there when I sort of yelled at my mom."

Quinn's anger melted away. She leaned forward and hugged Finn as he cried harder then before and he broke into great sobs. Quinn looked at Puck and Puck came forward and he hugged both Quinn and Finn together. How long they stayed like that they didn't know, but eventually Finn seemed to collect himself enough to be able to hold his own.

Puck moved first and stepped away. Quinn moved to where she was an arms length away from him. Quinn again glanced at Puck then back at Finn. "Come on Finn, let's go to the mall."

Finn nodded, and he slid his duffel bag off of his shoulders and handed it to Puck. Puck took it and went around and opened the drivers door to use the trunk release, as Quinn and Finn got in the car, and he put the bag in. When Puck got inside the car he turned to Finn in the back seat. "Finn, I want you to know something. In the past I know that I've done a lot of stupid crap to people. But after hearing what you said, I've decided that I am never going to be a bully again. You and Kurt get enough from Azimio and Karofsky; you don't need it from me. And no one else will either."

Finn smiled for once in a long time. "Thanks, Puck."

Puck started the car and pulled out and headed to the mall. Quinn pulled out her phone, and texted everyone that she and Puck had Finn, and that they were heading for the mall. She also said that she and Puck would talk to him more. Quinn then looked at Puck and she mouthed a "thank you" to him. Puck nodded his head and continued on to their destination.


	5. Chapter 3 Man in the Mirror

Chapter 3

Man in the Mirror

-Mercedes-

Mercedes was again at the mall looking for Finn, she got Kurt's text and decided to go over there and give Finn a piece of her mind. But the moment Mercedes was heading out of Macy's her phone went off again. Mercedes flipped it open and saw that Quinn had texted her.

_**Puck and I found Finn. We got him, and we're heading to the mall, so let Carole know. We're going to talk to him.**_

_**Mama-bear 2 Glee**_

Mercedes smiled so she went back into the mall. When Mercedes made it to the food court she noticed Puck at one of three pizza places there and not too far away were Finn and Quinn at a table. Mercedes went straight there and smacked both of her hands on the table causing Finn to jump in his seat and Quinn to look up in surprise. "Okay white boy spill it."

Finn looked at Mercedes like she had a bird that landed on her head. "Mercedes, I…I am sorry about all this."

"Hey Mercedes, what's going on sista?" Puck said as he sat down next to Finn.

Mercedes' eyebrow arched up from Puck's statement. "I'll tell you what's up Puck, but first, I got a bone to pick with Mister Disappearing act here."

Quinn cleared her throat. "You know I think that I want lemonade to drink." Quinn said as she stood up and then grabbed Mercedes' arm. "Mercedes come with me; I want an opinion on a new out fit that I want to buy.

"Oh no Quinn, I'm going to talk to him first." Mercedes said.

Quinn got into her mother mode. "Mercedes now, please before I forget about it."

Mercedes sighed and followed Quinn over to Lemon World, where Quinn ordered extra large lemonade for herself. After that Quinn turned to Mercedes. "Please don't jump Finn now."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I, Quinn?"

Quinn looked over at the table where Finn and Puck sat and she saw that Puck was trying to cheer Finn up. "Because Finn's going through a lot at the moment, and he really doesn't need a smack down."

"Quinn, I don't care, I just want that boy to man up for once…" Mercedes started to say but Quinn cut her off.

"You want to know, in a nut shell here it is. Finn has been trying to accept himself as bisexual. He admitted this to his mom just not that long ago, and I am pretty sure that he admitted this in front of Kurt. He doesn't feel like no one wants him around, especially his mom. Finn told us, that he felt that he was useless, and disappointing, along with being a coward."

Mercedes mouth had dropped open in surprise as Quinn rattled the information off. Quinn grabbed her lemonade and stepped away from the counter and stood next the trash can to throw away her receipt. "But the one thing that he said that made me realize that this was true, was that he also said that he was a horrible fag."

Mercedes thought if she were a cartoon character he jaw would most definitely be on the floor by now. She closed it shut and tried a few times to say something before she managed to finally form a question. "Finn said that you and Puck?"

"Yes, I also know that he and Rachel had a fight and that all this is connected, because Kurt told me that Finn had broken things that Rachel had given him. So please just lay off of him, I'm sure that he's got enough guilt to go around for all of us." Quinn said and she lead the way back over to the table.

Before they were in ear shot of the table, Mercedes spoke. "You have my word Quinn. I won't say anything to him."

Quinn smiled as they both rejoined the table. Mercedes cast a look around the table and then looked at Finn. "You know what, I got a great idea."

Finn looked at Mercedes with a worried look, expecting a lecture. Quinn had a guarded look, and Puck looked curious. "Let's invite everyone over from Glee to my house tonight, and we can have a karaoke night."

Finn now looked horrified. But Mercedes quickly tried to alleviate his panic. "You three, Kurt, Mike, Matt, Tina, Artie, and of course Brittney and Santana and we can all sing songs that we want to do."

"No Rachel?" Finn asked quietly.

"No Rachel, I really don't want to put up with her during my summer." Mercedes replied.

"Okay cool." Finn said and then he turned to Puck. "May I stay with you tonight? I don't feel like being home is safe for me at the moment."

Puck nodded. "That's cool. I'll let Kurt know and he can let your mom know."

Finn smiled weakly at that though, and then Puck was called over to get their pizza that they split between the four of them.

-Kurt-

_Oh this just totally makes my day! Just what I waned to come home to, Rachel Berry sitting on my front porch waiting._ Kurt pulled up in his Navigator as he eyed Rachel sitting on the steps leading up to his front door. She looked up as Kurt shut the vehicle off and she stood and came to stand on the sidewalk next to the bottom step. Kurt took his time, and noticed that Rachel didn't move. Kurt sighed and decided that he couldn't delay the inevitable.

Kurt exited the car and started to walk to his house. _Maybe if I ignore her, she will go away._

Rachel gave Kurt a small smile. "Hey Kurt, is Finn home?"

_Damn._ Kurt stopped a foot away from her and crossed his arms and turned cold towards her. "No, he's not Rachel. It's not like you care any ways."

Rachel seemed a little affronted by Kurt's comment. "I care about him, that's why I'm here. I'd like to clear up our misunderstanding from yesterday."

"Oh, ok, I just thought that you were here to upset him some more." Kurt sneered at Rachel.

Rachel however tried a different tact. "Look Kurt, I know that you love him, but please just go get him and bring him out here, I know that he's still probably upset about things right now. I am trying to be the supportive girlfriend here."

"You are trying to be a supportive girlfriend, Rachel? Ha! That's a laugh. Well I'm sorry to say that I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since yesterday after you two fought." Kurt said as he glared at Rachel. "You missed him here, about an hour ago, when he showed up and yelled at Carol, my dad, and I, before he took off again."

Rachel looked a little surprised. "You knew we fought?"

Kurt looked at her as if Rachel just realized how to do proper fashion. "It's kind of hard not to figure out when he's throwing and breaking things in our room. Especially when it's stuff that you gave him and he's upset."

"Well I didn't want to come over; I've been trying to call him…" Rachel started to say before Kurt cut her off.

"He broke his phone, how I know that is because I found it on my bed in pieces." Kurt said. "Look, I don't know what you two were fighting about this time, but you managed to get under his skin big time and really set something off. Thank you Rachel, for bringing down Finn's self esteem to a point lower than Quinn took him."

Rachel looked down at the ground, and then she looked back up. "So you know then?"

Kurt shook his head with a I should know what look. Rachel took a breath. "So he told you that he likes you?"

Kurt flashed back to seeing the text on Finn's phone, and then to his outburst earlier, but he pushed it out of his mind. "Yeah, he told me today that he likes me as his brother and his friend."

Now Rachel seemed to get mad. "Oh don't give me that shit, Kurt. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Kurt glared. "No, I don't Rachel. Finn's straight, he'd never be interested in me, you and I both know this! You will always be before me because you're a girl."

Rachel crossed her arms. "Don't you dare use that reverse psychology on me Kurt, I know that you know that Finn broke up with me so he could go out with you."

Kurt laughed. "Well I'm going to have to applaud Finn for breaking up with you. But with you implying that he broke up with you to date me, that is funny, but mainly downright cruel on your part. So Rachel I'm going to ask you to leave."

Kurt moved past her and started up the steps, to the house. But Rachel followed him up the steps all puffed up and hissing like an angry goose. "Kurt, I know you had something to do with this! Now I want to know the truth!"

Kurt turned around with his claws out. "Listen to me now you horribly clothed cretin, and listen to me carefully. I haven't done anything to Finn. After he freaked out in our room back in June when he and Carole moved in, I haven't tried to get with him because he called me a fag. So if he broke up with you, then maybe there was a problem with you! Maybe he had enough of your overly inflated ego, or some other boring aspect of your life, I don't know, but apparently you are the problem. So did you ever stop to think about that Rachel? I don't think you did, because you are too self absorbed about yourself to know. Now if Finn is truly breaking up with you for me, which I highly doubt, then I guess you had your chance. Now go."

Rachel looked like she was going to cry. Kurt didn't really care at this point. Kurt took out his keys to unlock the door just let her think that no one was home, and then Kurt's phone started to play the theme to _Cops_. "Hi dad, what can I do for you?"

There was a surprised voice on the other end. "Uh, no, this is Puck, Kurt what's going on with you?"

Kurt knew it was Puck; he just didn't want to discuss what Puck wanted in front of Rachel. "I just pulled up to the house; I was going to use the bathroom and then go look for Finn again."

Puck sounded really confused now. "Ok…look um…are you going to come to the mall or no? Cause Quinn, Mercedes, and I are here with Finn."

Kurt glanced at Rachel. "You want me to come down to the shop?"

Puck was even more confused. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can come down and help you turn Mr. Smith's brake rotors. Just give me a minute and then I will be down."

"Kurt, seriously what's going on?" Puck asked now worried.

"Alright, I will see you in a few minutes, dad. Bye." With that Kurt hung up on Puck and then turned to Rachel again who now had several tears running down her cheeks. Kurt almost felt sorry for what he said, almost.

"I guess you got to go." Rachel said as she wiped her tears away. "Look, Kurt if you see Finn, just tell him I want to talk."

"That is if I ever do see him again." Kurt said, and he opened the door and went into the house and left Rachel on the porch. Kurt moved over to the living room and peeked in between the curtains as he watched Rachel stand on the porch for another three full minutes before she left. Once Rachel got to the sidewalk, _Cops_ blared from Kurt's phone again and Kurt picked it up.

"Sorry Puck, I was dealing with Rachel."

"Ah, I understand now." Puck said. "So I take it she's gone?"

Kurt glanced out the curtains again. "For now, listen I'm at home now, I'm going to update my dad and Carole, and then I will meet you guys at the mall."

"Alright, I will let them know. Oh, Mercedes wants me to pass along that there will be karaoke at her and Quinn's place tonight. Plus Finn, wants to stay at my place tonight, umm…he said that he doesn't feel safe at home right now after, his bomb shell."

Kurt squinted at the floor. "He told you guys?"

"Yeah, he did when Quinn and I picked him up, this is of course after he snapped at me though, which really unsettled me." Puck said, Kurt could her music in the background, and what sounded like a movie.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked, wondering what Finn could have said to disturb the terrorizing Noah Puckerman.

"Well, he said that I didn't like queers, and that I can't stand fags. He wanted me to start throwing him in the trash, so that he and I had practice. He wanted to go to the store and get a bunch of slushies to throw on him. Finn also said that he didn't care if I beat the crap out of him. Finn also said that he was a disgusting piece of trash that deserves it." Puck said sounding uncomfortable.

Kurt was speechless. He knew Finn was really upset, but he didn't think that he was that upset. But if Kurt was speechless before after that he was unprepared for what came next out of Puck's mouth. "So, Kurt, I just want you to know that I won't be picking on you anymore. I'm going to stand up for you and Finn from now on. You guys get enough crap from the other jock dumbasses, that you don't need it from me too."

Kurt pinched his leg to make sure that this wasn't his imagination. "Puck, I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say any thing. I know I've been a huge ass to you in the past and that was all for stupid reasons. Because I had decided that you were not worth anyone's time. But then Glee happened and after the whole baby mess, and then Regional's, I really learned more about you. Plus those of us in Glee felt like we were a family, and I got to know you better, and well…" Puck trailed off, but Kurt knew where he was going with it.

"Thanks, Puck. I will see you guys in a few minutes."

"Ok, well right now we're at Best Buy, so we will see you when you get here. Bye." Puck said and hung up.

Kurt put his phone in his pocket, and then he went and checked for his dad and Carole, he eventually found them in his dad's room. Burt put his finger to his mouth to show quiet and then came out into the hall and closed the door. Kurt looked puzzled.

"She cried herself to sleep after you left." Burt said answering Kurt's unasked question. Kurt nodded his head.

"Puck and Quinn picked Finn up. They're at the mall with him now along with Mercedes." Kurt said, Burt seemed to relax at that, knowing that Finn was alright.

"I will let Carole know when she gets up." Burt said.

"I'm heading over to the mall now, and then later we're all heading over to Mercedes' house for a karaoke night. Finn wants to stay at Puck's tonight, but I will try and convince him to come home." Kurt said.

"Alright, I will pass that along to Carole, as well. But I won't mention Puck's house." Burt said, he then patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said. He then went back down stairs and climbed into his car and then pulled out and headed to the mall.

-Finn-

Finn stood next to Puck, in Best Buy looking at X-Box 360 Games. It seemed like ages had passed since he and Puck had did anything like this. It was kind of nice to hang out like this again. But Finn still had his doubts about how honest Puck was going to be about his promise, but Finn was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Finn was then brought out of his thoughts.

"Finn do you still play RPG games or are you into different ones now?" Puck asked.

Finn looked over at him. "Yeah, I guess. I really haven't played since I moved in with Kurt though, he doesn't like video games."

Puck nodded. "Have you played this one?"

Finn took the game from Puck and looked at the cover it was Halo 3 ODST. "Yeah, I own this one; I traded my copy of Halo 3 for it at Game Stop."

"Oh." Puck said as he took the game back and set it on the shelf. "You like Star Wars right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Finn asked Puck looking at him.

"Have you played The Force Unleashed?" Puck asked as he picked up that copy of the game and handed it to Finn.

"No I haven't. The last one that I played was Knights of the Old Republic 2. What's this one about?" Finn asked as he flipped the game over to look at the back.

"Well short story is that you play as Darth Vader's secret apprentice, and then you end up becoming a Jedi and end up starting the Rebellion that was going on in the first movie trilogy. But this one is the Ultimate Sith Edition so it has a few extra levels to the game that go into the original trilogy, if you do the darkside of the story you end up taking over Vader's spot as the Emperor's minion." Puck said as he looked at Finn.

"Sounds, really great dude, but I don't have any money to buy it." Finn put the game back on the shelf and Puck picked it back up.

"I'll buy it for you then. I owe you for Christmas and your birthday." Puck said.

"Dude, you're Jewish, you don't celebrate Christmas. And really don't have to it's no big deal." Finn said.

"Well Finn I really want to and who cares, the rest of you guys celebrate it, hell even…never mind, but my main point is that I really want to." Puck said, he was glad that he managed to catch himself before he said Rachel.

Finn sighed and looked at the floor. "Alright, I guess if you want to."

"I really do bro." Puck said.

"Finn, can I talk to you?"

Finn looked back up and glanced back behind Puck as Puck turned around. Standing there at the end of row about four feet from them was Kurt. It took Finn a minute to fight his response to run, but he decided that was probably not a good idea.

"I think I will go find Quinn and Mercedes." Puck said and he left, leaving Finn there with Kurt.

Kurt took a step forward closing the distance a little before he spoke. "Finn, did you really mean what you said earlier? You wanted to be my boyfriend?"

Finn looked back at the floor and mumbled a response. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Finn looked up. "Yes Kurt, I meant that. But I feel horrible about everything that I put you through so right now I really don't feel like I deserve you."

Kurt blinked. "Finn, you are always good enough for me. But you just proved Rachel's theory though."

Kurt immediately regretted mentioning Rachel, because Finn started to get upset. Kurt moved closer to him and rubbed Finn's upper arm. "Sorry, she showed up at the house looking for you and she tried to blame me for you leaving her. I told her that wasn't true, but I don't think that she believes me."

Finn sniffed. "It's okay."

Kurt smiled up at Finn. "May I ask when this all started?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and looked all confused before he spoke. "I don't really know. I guess shortly after I had sex with Santana, well that night actually. But then the more I thought about the stronger those feelings got and the harder I tried to push them away. So then with Azimo, and Karafsky kept treating me worse than normal with their teasing, and then just trying to keep my grades up so that I could stay in Glee, and then the surprise of moving in together, then all that crap we had to deal with from Vocal Adrenaline.

"So when I blew up, it was just a culmination of everything, and then my own fears of liking you more than I thought I did. That is why I ended up calling all that hard work that you did on our room that-word-that–should-not-be-said. And when I over reacted with the moist towel thingy."

"Well I can see it all making sense now that I look back on it." Kurt said. "But what changed?"

Finn shifted his feet and fidgeted with his hands. "It would have to be when I saw Rachel's dads in their relationship at her house."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "How did that make a difference?"

Finn looked Kurt in the eye. "Rachel's dads showed me that it was alright for two men to love each other and be able to live in a relationship that was just like a regular relationship between a boy and a girl. They showed so much love between themselves that it really made me think of you more and my feelings about you more. Plus everything that was going on between me and Rachel not going very well it just made me want to try a relationship with you. That's why I broke up with Rachel."

Kurt nodded his head. "Is that what made you decide then on possibly having a relationship with me?"

Finn shuffled his feet some more. "Actually it was this morning."

Both of Kurt's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "This morning when I was at Josh's house, he was who dropped me off at the house, after he cleaned the glass from my fingers and bandaged them; he helped me realize what I wanted. He kissed me to help me figure out if I liked to kiss guys. After he kissed me I realized that I like dudes as much as a did girls. But he also talked to me about how he realized that he was bi, and it helped me come to terms with myself, and with my feelings for you."

"And those feelings would be exactly what Finn?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his breathing even as he waited for Finn's answer.

Finn took a deep breath of air and let out before he spoke. "I realized that I really wanted to be with you. But after everything that I put you through, I just feel that I don't deserve that right to ask you to be my boyfriend."

Kurt took this information and before he could stop himself he blurted out: "Finn, why don't you let me make that decision, instead of you just assuming what is or is not good for me."

"Okay, I will." Finn said, just as Mercedes, Quinn, and Puck came up to them.

"We better get going, my mom has already ordered pizza for this shin dig and everyone else said that they were on their way there." Mercedes said, and everyone filed out to their cars and headed over to Mercedes house.

-Quinn-

As Kurt's Navigator, pulled up to Mercedes house, Puck pulled behind him, and we noticed that, not only was the pizza there, but Santana and Brittany were here as well. I grabbed Puck's hand and walked with him up to the door, with Finn following us shortly behind us. Kurt and Mercedes were already inside. After ten minutes, Mike, Matt, Artie, and Tina all showed up.

After pizza Mercedes broke out her karaoke machine, and she had Puck and Finn come up and sing _Good Vibrations_ with her to start everything off. Then Kurt went and sang _Can't Be Tamed _by Miley Cyrus. But then Finn got up again and he was quiet for a moment and then he looked out at Kurt and then made eye contact with everyone in the room, before he looked back down and then he hit play on the machine.

Ooh ooh ooh aah  
I'm gonna make a change  
For once in my life  
It's gonna feel real good  
Gonna make a difference  
Gonna make it right  
As I turned up the collar on  
A favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowin' my mind  
I see the kids in the street  
With not enough to eat  
Who am I to be blind  
Pretending not to see their needs  


Everyone sat there and stared at Finn. They all knew that this was a slightly emotional song, but they were all unprepared to see that Finn was already tearing up this close to the start of the song.

A summer's disregard  
A broken bottle top  
And a one man's soul  
They follow each other  
On the wind ya' know  
'Cause they got nowhere to go  
That's why I want you to know  


That's when Finn locked his teary eyes onto Kurt and he kept them locked on him, for a good while.

I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change, yey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na na oh ho  
I've been a victim of  
A selfish kinda love  
It's time that I realize  
There are some with no home  
Not a nickel to loan  
Could it be really pretending that they're not alone  


Finn then started to look first at Quinn, then to Puck, and Mercedes and just continued until he looked at everyone in Mercedes' living room.

A willow deeply scarred  
Somebody's broken heart  
And a washed out dream  
(Washed out dream)  
They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see  
'Cause they got no place to be  
That's why I'm starting with me  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change  


Then Finn was looking back at Kurt. Then everyone started to know what was really going on behind Finn's choice in the song, he was sending a message. That Finn had made a change in his life. A big, life altering change.

I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a...

With that everyone joined in with Finn. Mercedes and the girls alternated on singing the backup while Puck, Mike, Matt, and Artie sang along with Finn. Kurt was too speechless to sing with everyone at this point, because Finn was moving towards him, from the front of the room.

…Change  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
(Man in the mirror, oh yeah)  
I'm asking him to change his ways, yeah  
(Change)  
No message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make the change  
You gotta get it right, while you got the time  
'Cause when you close your heart  
(You can't close your, your mind)  
Then you close your mind  
(That man, that man, that man)  
(That man, that man, that man)  
(With the man in the mirror, oh yeah)  
(That man you know, that man you know)  
(That man you know, that man you know)  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
(Change)  
No message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself then make that change  
(Na na na, na na na, na na na na)  
Ooh  
Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na, na na na, na na na na)  


Finn had managed to get Kurt to stand up and dance with him, and Finn got him to dance with him as everyone continued to sing, only this time Kurt managed to join in as well with everyone.

Oh no  
Oh no, I'm gonna make a change  
It's gonna feel real good  
Sure mon  
(Change)  
Just lift yourself  
You know, you got to stop it yourself  
(Yeah)  
Oh  
Make that change  
(I gotta make that change today, oh)  
(Man in the mirror)  
You got to, you got to not let yourself, brother oh  
Yeah  
You know that  
(Make that change)  
(I gotta make that make me then make)  
You got, you got to move  
Sure mon, sure mon  
You got to  
(Stand up, stand up, stand up)  
Make that change  
Stand up and lift yourself, now  
(Man in the mirror)  
Make that change  
(Gonna make that change, sure mon)  
(Man in the mirror)  
You know it, you know it, you know it, you know  
(Change)  
Make that change

Finn turned Kurt around and looked down into his blue green eyes and with everyone watching them Finn leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. The world seemed to slow down at that point, and then when the need for air became a must, they broke apart.

Kurt looked at Finn with a puzzled expression. Then Finn asked: "Kurt, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

The room was quiet as everyone held their breath and waited for the answer. Kurt opened and closed his mouth twice before he managed to speak. "Yes Finn, I would love to be your boyfriend."

"OH HELL NO!"

Everyone's heads snapped around to look into the entrance hall to see a fuming Rachel Berry standing there. Mrs. Jones now really seemed to be embarrassed after letting her in. But before anyone could say anything Rachel turned around and left. An awkward silence filled the room, then Finn left upset with Puck right behind him. Mercedes turned to ask, "Who told Rachel about this? She was the one who upset Finn to begin with."

"I'm sorry, Mercedes, she texted me asking me what I was doing." Brittany said her voice quivering as she realized that what she did was wrong.

Kurt gave Mercedes a look before he spoke. "It's alright Brittany, at least everything is now out on the table and hopefully she and Finn, can come to an understanding somehow."

"We all know how Rachel is, she's not going to come to an understanding very well or fast." Quinn said.

There was then a murmur of agreement and then everyone quickly left after that for the night somehow just seemed to be ruined after Rachel crashed the party.


	6. Chapter 4 They Don't Care About Me

**Author Note: I want to thank ****inuharrytwiclique for her help on this chapter. 8D. Anyway this story only has one more chapter. But before the last one comes up I hope the reviews go up for this story.**

Chapter 4

They Don't Care About Me

-Puck-

_Thank you Rachel! You really know how to ruin a fun night. _Puck had followed Finn out of the door and amazingly was able to keep him in sight. Puck saw a little ahead of Finn was Rachel, she seemed to be keeping a good pace to remain out of Finn's reach, but that could change.

-Rachel-

_Kurt knew about this! He had to! Finn is such a jerk, I don't know why I went out with him again after Regional's. It's like he didn't even care about me._ Rachel thought as she continued to storm down the street. _I just feel so awful right now. Finn had to play with my heart again, Kurt lying to me, and then my friends don't invite me to a get together. It's like they don't really care about me or how I feel. _ Then she started to sing.

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, aggravation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Bang bang, shot dead  
Everybody's gone mad

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me  


Rachel continued to storm down the sidewalk, but she didn't notice that Finn was right behind her and Puck not far behind him. She marched right into City Park and headed for the open theater.

Beat me, hate me  
You can never break me  
Will me, thrill me  
You can never kill me  
Jew me, Sue me  
Everybody do me  
Kick me, Kike me  
Don't you black or white me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me  


-Finn-

Finn could hear Rachel singing up ahead as he followed her into the park. _I'm going to tell her everything and if she can't handle that then it's just a lost cause with her. _Finn noticed that she was heading to the open theater, where they sometimes did summer concerts and plays.

"Finn, hold up!" Puck yelled.

Finn turned around and saw Puck coming towards him. "What are you doing here Puck?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Plus I wanted to be here for emotional support." Puck said as he got close to Finn.

"Thanks, I think that I will need it so I don't chicken out when I'm talking to Rachel about all of this." Finn said.

"No problem, Finn." With that they closed the distance between them and Rachel.

Tell me what has become of my life  
I had a man but two dads who love me  
I am the victim of police brutality, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate  
You're rapin' me of my pride  
Oh, for God's sake  
I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy...  
Set me free  


-Rachel-

Rachel climbed the steps to stand down stage center. She turned to where the audience would be standing and she then started to march in place and moving her arms to the beat of the song.

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
trepidation, speculation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
black man, black mail  
Throw your brother in jail  


Rachel continued to sing the song, as she started to move about the stage. _I know that I'm difficult to work with. I seriously thought though that those guys would include me in their plans. But why in all of Broadway does Finn feel that he has to decide to date Kurt? He and I were perfect for each other. I just don't understand why he has to be such a jerk about breaking up with me and saying that it's because of my dads. Humph, he's got some nerve!_

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me

Tell me what has become of my rights  
Am I invisible because you ignore me?  
Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame  
They're throwing me in a class with a bad name  
I can't believe this is the land from which I came  
You know I do really hate to say it  
The government don't wanna see  
But if Roosevelt was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be, no, no  


Rachel came back to the center of the stage and continued to dace. Rachel was so engrossed into her singing and dancing that she didn't notice Finn and Puck move into the seating area. Rachel sang with the emotions of hurt, betrayed, anger and anguish.

-Puck-

_I gotta to admit, it's surprising that Rachel knows Michael Jackson songs. Considering that she's ALWAYS trying to ram some Broadway number down our throats every week. I'm __even more surprised that she's able to sing it with this emotion. Though I think she's being awfully selfish with the lyrics. _Puck watched Rachel for a moment as Rachel sang and then he glanced at Finn who seemed to be thinking the same thing as him. Rachel singing Michael Jackson was something that neither one of them thought she'd do. They both looked back up at the stage.

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, speculation  
Everybody litigation  
Beat me, bash me  
You can never trash me  
Hit me, kick me  
You can never get me  


-Finn-

Finn watched as Rachel continued to be in her own little world up there. He figured that he would let Rachel finish singing the song before he spoke to her. _I'm not going to let her distract me and make me feel stupid for once. I am going to speak from my heart, granted I usually do, but I am going to just put it all out there this time and let her know exactly how I feel._

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me

Some things in life they just don't wanna see  
But if Martin Luther was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be  


-Rachel-

Rachel poised herself for her big finish as if she were in a concert hall full of people and she was going to surprise them with her incredible vocals.

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, segregation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Kick me, Kike me  
Don't you wrong or right me  


As Rachel started the final part of the song, she still didn't notice Puck and Finn in the audience. But Finn managed to stand up and move to get on stage with Rachel, without her seeing him which was an achievement in itself.

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about me

Rachel finished singing and had a few tears slide down her cheeks when she then heard a voice close to her. Rachel spun around and saw Finn standing on stage with her.

"Rachel, let's talk. I think that it's time to have the conversation you want." Finn said.

-Finn-

Finn watched Rachel as she composed herself, then she squared off her shoulders and looked at Finn.

"Alright then let's talk. Why Finn are you doing this to me?"

Finn looked Rachel in the eyes. "Rachel, I'm sorry for doing this to you. It's a terrible thing that I've done to lead you on like I did. But the truth is that I have been hiding from my own feelings that I've been trying to prove to myself that weren't real, but they are."

"Those feelings that you're talking about are for Kurt?" Rachel asked a little heatedly, as she stepped closer to Finn.

"They are," Finn said.

"How long has this been going on?" Finn sighed before he answered.

"After you told me that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby, Kurt was really there for me. He'd been a good friend to me. But it wasn't until we had the Madonna assignment when I had sex with Santana, and it didn't mean anything to me, that I started to notice more of Kurt and it scared me. I will admit though that I was partly jealous of you and Jesse at the time, but at the same time I was terrified of my feelings of Kurt which were feeling more than just friendly. But by the time that we had the Lady Gaga assignment and everything that was going on with Kurt and our parents and everything else that I panicked, because I was afraid that he'd find out that I liked him. But then we were at Regional's and I so desperately wanted to bury my feelings for Kurt that I figured that if I went out with you they'd go away." Finn finished.

Rachel nodded her head. "So you used me then?"

Finn shook his head. "No, I didn't. At first I still felt our old flame that we had. But the more we stayed together this summer, the more I saw how happy your dad's were it made me feel worse for how I treated Kurt. But you didn't exactly make it easy for me because we always fought and it just scared me more to tell you the truth about stuff."

Rachel sighed. "Finn, you're straight. You're not making sense. You and I are perfect for each other why do want to throw this all away?"

"Rachel, I know that somewhere in your head that you know that I'm telling you the truth. We weren't working out. We were constantly fighting with each other. Didn't you notice that I haven't really wanted to kiss you lately?" Finn said.

Rachel thought for a moment. "Okay, I will give you one for the kissing, but the fighting is what couples do sometimes."

"Not every time that they get together." Finn said. "Unless, Rachel, it's some sort of abusive relationship."

"I was never abusive to you Finn!" Rachel yelled.

"No, you weren't but I'm just saying that normal couples don't fight as much as we did. My mom and Burt don't, and I know that your dads don't." Finn said.

"So you're telling me that you don't want to be a couple anymore?" Rachel said as she crossed her arms.

"Rachel, that's what I've been saying, I just don't love you romantically anymore. I'd still like to be your friend." Finn said.

"Finn, may I make a small request of you?" Rachel asked.

"I guess." Finn said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Kiss me." Rachel said.

"What?" Finn asked surprised.

"If what you say is true, then I should be able to tell in the kiss that you give me." Rachel said. "It's the only way that will be settled in my mind."

Finn sighed, but agreed and he kissed Rachel. They stood there for a moment, and when Rachel pulled away she looked more hurt than she did before.

"I believe you now, Finn." Rachel said. She gathered herself up and moved away. Rachel left Finn standing there where he was and she crossed the stage before looking back. "I'll see you around, Finn."

"Finn, are you alright?" Puck asked as he came to stand by him.

"I will be. But I need to go somewhere first. I will talk to you later." Finn said as he turned and left the opposite way that Rachel left. "Oh Puck, let Kurt know that Rachel and I talked. Also tell him that I am alright, and that I will be home tonight."

Puck nodded as he watched his friend leave the open theater.

-Kurt-

Kurt was pacing his room for what seemed like the millionth time. He had come straight home after the disaster at Mercedes house. When he got home thankfully Carole was still asleep, but he told his dad about what happened and Burt seemed to sigh as if defeated.

After that Kurt headed to his room where he waited to hear anything about Finn. But after 45 minutes Kurt was starting to give up hope on any news. _I really despise you at the moment Rachel Berry. You always manage to ruin my life. Now I might never get have Finn because you scared him off._ Kurt heard a buzzing and dashed to his phone, where he found a text from Puck. He opened it.

_**Hey K! F, wnted me 2 let u kno tht he's ok, & he talked 2 R. He also said he will be home l8er.**_

_**Puckzilla **_

Kurt typed back to Puck.

_**Did he mention as to where he was going?**_

_**Kurt-o-licious**_

Puck replied back after a minute

_**Srry no.**_

_**Puckzilla**_

Kurt sighed. _Well at least it is some good news then._

Kurt went up stairs and found Carole in the kitchen with his dad; she was making something on the stove. After a moment Kurt realized that it was macaroni and cheese, Finn's all time favorite food.

"Hi, Kurt, what's up?" Burt asked.

Carole turned around and looked at Kurt. Kurt noticed that Carole looked like hell, but he didn't want to say anything but then he remembered that his dad probably informed Carole of what happened at Mercedes' house.

"I just got a text from Puck. He said that Finn is okay and that he had his talk with Rachel. He also said that he'd be home later." Kurt said as he sat at the table.

Carole also sat down. "Kurt, may I ask you something?"

Kurt had a feeling as to what it might be about, but he nodded.

Carole took a breath as if to steady herself. "Do you, or did you have a crush on Finn?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make this uncomfortable for you, I still do, but I asked Finn if he seriously wanted to be my boyfriend he said yes, but after all that he did, he didn't feel that I deserved him."

Carole was quiet for a moment. "Are you two going to be a couple now?"

Kurt glanced at his dad, and then looked at Carole again. "When we were at Mercedes house he asked me if I wanted to be and at the time I said yes, but I didn't think what that would mean for you and dad. I'm sorry."

Carole sighed. "Kurt, I want to thank you for being honest with me. But if you and Finn dated and your father and I are married do you realize what people would say?"

Kurt suddenly felt uncomfortable at the table. "I do, Carole, but I don't think it would be really a big problem in general because Finn and I are not blood related. Plus I know these two brothers who married two sisters from the same family, and no one really complained about it. But they might since Finn and I are both guys."

Burt cleared his throat. "Carole, I think that we should let them be together."

Carole looked at Burt and raised an eyebrow as Kurt looked at his father with surprise.

Burt leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. "The reason I say that is this; they both are close to being 17 and then in another year they will be adults by law, which by then if they still wanted to be together they could. As long as they both agree to abide by certain rules, and it doesn't become a problem, then I really see no reason not to let them. Granted the kids at school will most likely have some problems, but at least we will know what is going on, instead of them going behind our backs."

Carole nodded. "Burt, I guess that I agree with you."

Kurt shut his mouth because he just realized that it was hanging open. He just couldn't believe that Carole had agreed to let him and Finn be boyfriends and his dad was being cool about it as well.

-Finn-

Finn walked up the street that led to Josh's house. Finn headed to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a moment Finn saw someone moving down the stairs and then came to the door. Finn was glad that is was Josh who answered the door.

"Hi, Finn what can I do for you?" Josh asked as he shut the door and came out onto the porch.

"I wanted to stop by and again say thanks for everything. For helping me accept myself and taking the glass out of my fingers." Finn said.

Josh smiled. "It's no problem. I'm glad that I could help you out. Is there something else that you wanted to say?"

"Well I managed to get things cleared up between Rachel and me; plus I think that I'm dating Kurt now." Finn said with smile.

Josh nodded. "Well I wish you and him the best of luck then."

"Thanks again Josh, for everything, but I need to go so that I can have a talk with my mom. Explain some things better for her." Finn said.

"That sounds like a grand idea, Finn. I truly hope everything works out for you." Josh said.

"Thanks. Maybe you could come over sometime and hang out?" Finn asked as he stepped off of the porch.

"That sounds fun, just stop by sometime and we can set something up." Josh said.

"Alright, I'll do that." Finn said and made his way back down the street and headed to the Hummel-Hudson house. Finn shook his head. _No, I'm heading home._


	7. Chapter 5 This Is It

Chapter 5

This Is It

-Finn-

Finn walked up the front porch of the Hummel-Hudson house and let out a sigh of built up tension that had built up since he left Josh's house. Finn was afraid of what he'd find inside: his upset mother, a furious Burt, and probably a hurt Kurt. But Finn took a deep breath and quietly opened the front door and went in quietly. After quietly closing the door Finn heard voices from the kitchen and made his way down the hall.

Once he was outside the door to the kitchen he smelled his all time favorite food macaroni and cheese. Finn smiled, he noticed Burt had his back to him, Kurt was helping his mom with dinner and they all didn't see him or hear him. Finn spoke then.

"I want to apologize for my behavior for the last few months, and especially the last 24 hours."

Burt turned around in his chair to look at Finn. Kurt dropped the package of cheese he'd been trying to open and Carole turned around and moved towards Finn with tears in her eyes. "Oh Finn, I'm so glad you came home!"

Carole pulled Finn into a hug and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'm sorry mom, I really am."

"I'm sorry too honey. I want you to know that I love you know matter what. I also don't want you to pull any thing like this again." Carole said as she continued to hug Finn and not wanting to let go of him.

"Ok Carole, I think you should let him go." Burt said with a smile. "Finn, I want you take a seat for a minute."

Carole let go of Finn and he sat down next to Burt at the table. "Burt, I…"

"Finn, I'd like to talk first." Burt said still with a smile. "Now the last 24 hours has been very difficult, not only for your friends, and Kurt, but your mother and I as well." Finn nodded that he understood. So Burt continued. "Now, after what Kurt has told me and your mom, I understand being frustrated with someone, but you don't need to take your anger out on things or people, well at least try. But again what I've heard about Rachel from you and Kurt, it is understandable.

"But I have a question Finn, back in May when you called Kurt that name, what was the reason for it?" Burt asked. Kurt had picked up the block of cheese and came to the table with a grater and started shredding the cheese.

"Burt, back then I was afraid of admitting to myself that I liked guys. Even more what scared me was the fact that I was attracted to Kurt. I knew before then that Kurt had a crush on me, and I knew that he wanted me. At first I only thought of him as a friend, back when my life fell apart he was there to help me pick up most of the pieces.

"But like I shouted earlier, when I had sex with Santana, that's when I started to have my own doubts about my sexuality, and I started to look at guys a little more. Mainly the one's in Glee, but Kurt just kept coming back to me a lot, and I started to realize then that I wanted to be more than just his friend, something more. It then hit me that I was in love with Kurt." Finn said as he looked at Burt.

Finn took another breath before he continued. "That was about the time that you had me and mom move in with you and have Kurt and I share a room. At school I was getting teased really badly by Karofsky and Azimio, and I was worried that Kurt would figure out that I liked him, before I could figure out things for myself. By the time he decorated the room and showed it to me, I just panicked. I thought Kurt had figured it out that I liked him back, and before I knew what I was saying it all came out of my fear to admit the truth to myself let alone admit it to Kurt." Finn said.

Burt sat in silence for a moment and Finn chanced a glance at Kurt who smiled. Finn looked back at Burt for a response. Burt continued to process for another minute or so before he spoke. "Alright Finn, just so I understand. You do have romantic feelings for my son?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you want to be in a romantic relationship with him, even though your mother and I are in one as well?" Burt asked.

Finn looked at Kurt who nodded, before he looked back at Burt. "I do, but I understand, if you and mom are against it."

Burt smiled. "Finn, if you and Kurt want to be together than your mom and I will let you guys be in a relationship. But there will be some rules that you guys will have to follow that your mom and I are going to put down. If you two can't abide by them then you two will have to deal with the consequences of your actions."

Finn looked at Burt shocked. "You mean that?"

Carole moved away from the stove. "Yes, Finn we do."

Kurt was smiling from across the table from Finn. "Since things were ruined earlier at Mercedes' house, Finn. I want to tell you again, that yes I will be your boyfriend."

Finn smiled his biggest lopsided grin ever and the whole room seemed to shine from it. "Thanks, mom, Burt you guys are the definitely the coolest parents ever!"

With that Finn stood up and gave his mom a hug and then went and surprised everyone and gave Burt a hug around his shoulders.

"It is okay, Finn." Burt said as he gently patted Finn on the back.

Finn let go of Burt and then moved around the table and he enveloped Kurt into a hug that Kurt returned just as much. Finn let Kurt go and turned around again and went back and hugged his mother again. "So can I help with dinner then?"

Everyone laughed and soon it was just another regular night at home.

Two weeks later…

-Kurt-

Kurt had gone over to Mercedes house to help her rearrange her closet so they could decide what new clothes to buy. They had it finally emptied out onto Mercedes twin bed when Mercedes finally decided to start a conversation.

"So Kurt, are you and Finn officially going out then?"

Kurt picked up a purple sweater. "Yes, we are. What's even more amazing is that our parents are both fine with it. Though, Finn and I do have to abide by some rules that they set down, for us."

Mercedes laughed. "They set down rules for you two?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yes they did. In some ways I can understand, but god it can be frustrating sometimes."

"Like when would it be frustrating?"

Kurt started pulling out two other purple garments before he continued. "Well you know that Finn and I share a room, well if my dad thinks there that it's too quiet or something like that when we're both down there, he comes down to check to make sure we're not doing anything against the rules. It's like he doesn't trust us."

Mercedes smiled. "I think I can understand where your dad is coming from Kurt."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, Mercedes." Kurt said as he started picking up all the blue tops that Mercedes had.

"Well it's understandable at any rate Kurt." Mercedes said as she handed Kurt a few more blue tops.

"Pfff, oh well, I guess I should be thankful that finally Finn is mine." Kurt said with a smile. Mercedes returned it a hundred fold.

"How is Finn adjusting to your guy's relationship?" Mercedes asked.

"He seems to be doing well." Kurt said, though he seemed to be avoiding something and Mercedes noticed it.

"Alright, Kurt spill."

"We got it worked out." Kurt said as he started pulling out yellow tops.

"Kurt, what happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Well Carole sent Finn and me to the store for groceries about a week ago, and well while we were there he was being flirtatious with me all through out the store. Well we ended up over in produce, and while I was trying to decide on which bundle of strawberries to buy we got the unfortunate pleasure of both Karofsky and Azimio. They started on me, and then Finn stepped in so they moved their taunting to him, and then he told them that we were together and they just really poured on the insults.

"Finally the store manager asked them to leave, but they did their damage and Finn was quiet and he withdrew from me and wouldn't talk. Finally after a day he finally opened up to me and said that maybe we should rethink about our relationship." Kurt said, as he sat down at Mercedes' vanity.

"You're kidding Kurt!" Mercedes was outraged that Finn would do this to Kurt.

"I wish I was. So he and I argued until our parents came down and wanted to know what the hell was going on. So I explained what happened and what was going on and Finn said to our parents that maybe our relationship was a mistake, and my dad blew up at him as well as Carole." Kurt said as Mercedes watched him tell the story.

"So what did your parents say?" Mercedes asked.

"Well in a nutshell my dad told him, that he was being a coward if he was going to let others dictate his life and that he needed to grow up and be more mature over this situation since we had decided to be a couple. Then Carole left with him, but I don't know what they talked about, but another day went by before he came back and apologized to me. He said that he still isn't used to the crap that comes towards me, but he said that he would be there to defend me from now on even if it kills him to protect me from whoever decides to hurt me." Kurt said as he looked at Mercedes who studied him for a moment.

"So, you two are okay then?"

"Now we are. So everything is better and Finn even holds my hand when we're public now. So he's slowly working up to being out and proud with me." Kurt said.

Mercedes smiled. "So how do you think school's going to be for you two?"

Kurt smiled. "As long as I have Finn, it'll be fine, and everyone can just shove it because again Finn's mine."

"How are things with Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"She's keeping her distance for now, but I got my eyes on her like a hawk, if she decides that she wants Finn back, there is going to be all out war." Kurt said.

"Well if it comes down to that; let me know so I can get a bowl of popcorn ready so that I can watch." Mercedes said as she giggled.

Kurt smiled mischievously. "Well Finn and I talked about having a barbeque this weekend with everyone from Glee club, plus a little singing, before we go back to school in two weeks."

"That sounds fun!" Mercedes said and then she and Kurt finished up her closet.

That weekend…

-Finn-

Finn was standing in the kitchen working on a dish for the barbeque. Finn thought that he would surprise everyone with the only complicated dish that he knew how to make with out a disaster happening in the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen counter was a recipe card in his mom's handwriting, for potato salad. Finn remembered being a kid and helping his mom make this dish a lot for all sorts of occasions. He also remembered that when his mom made this dish it was the first one to be gone at occasions such as this, while other potato salad's either had just a spoonful missing or not touched at all.

Finn worked as he listened to Journey from his iPod that he had plugged into the dock in the kitchen. After he had hard boiled eggs and boiled cubed potatoes he let it sit on the counter to cool. Eventually he peeled the eggs and then cubed them and then threw them into pot that the potatoes were in. After that Finn added some chopped up pickles, and pickle juice, almost a whole container of Miracle Whip, some mustard, horseradish, salt, pepper, and onion powder.

Finn was mixing it all together when Kurt came in and Kurt gasped. "Finn, what are you doing?"

Finn looked at him confused. "I'm making my mom's potato salad."

Kurt paled as he looked at it. Finn read the look on his face that seemed to say: _This is going to taste horrible!_

Finn smiled at Kurt. "Come and have a taste."

Kurt smiled back apprehensively. But he was saved as Carole came in with an arm load of groceries.

"Oh Finn, I told you I would do that." Carole said.

"Mom, I've watched and helped you make this like a million times. I should know how to make it on my own now, even though I can't really do anything else complicated." Finn said as looked at the pot where the potato salad sat.

Carole sighed, but she grabbed a spoon out of a drawer and took a spoonful and popped it into her mouth. Carole shook her head as she approved. "Well Finn, I must say you make me proud that you did this on your own. Though I think it needs just a little more horseradish though."

Kurt looked completely dumbfounded. "You mean to say that it actually tastes good?"

"Hey!" Finn cried out.

Carole laughed. "Yes, I admit that Finn did a really good job on making this."

Carole put her spoon back into the pot and then came out with another spoonful and gave it to Kurt. Kurt took the bite and was amazed that Finn actually did a good job on it. Kurt then came up to the counter and saw all that went in it and made a face. "There are so many empty calories in this, between the mayo, mustard alone."

Carole laughed as she stepped away from the counter as Finn finished the potato salad up. But he looked up at Kurt. "But you got to admit, Kurt, it tastes wonderful!"

Kurt had to smile at that. Over the rest of the afternoon the three of them, prepared the rest of the barbeque and set up out back then once Burt got home from the garage he fired up the grill and shortly after that the rest of the Glee club showed up and went out back and ate hot dogs, hamburgers and all other great barbeque dishes.

After dinner, Kurt broke out the music where Brittney and Santana did a rendition of Lady Gaga's _Telephone_. Mike and Matt sang _Kung Fu Fighting_ that they somehow made the dance really funny and had the group in tears of laughter. Rachel sang _My Heart Will Go On_, which made the whole group uncomfortable.

"Let me at her!" Kurt cried out as he launched himself at Rachel, but both Mercedes and Finn had a good hold onto Kurt to keep him from attacking Rachel.

After Kurt clamed down, Quinn and Puck then sang, well Quinn sang and Puck rapped _Love the Way You Lie_. After making sure that Kurt wasn't going to kill Rachel, Mercedes got up and sang, _I Need a Hero_, and Mercedes made the song sound awesome. Artie and Tina were up after that and they both brought the group to tears as they sang _Whiskey Lullaby_, by the end of the song everyone had at least a tear running down their cheeks.

Finally Finn stood up and motioned for Kurt to join him. Finn looked at Kurt then at all their friends and then up to their parents. "I think I speak for Kurt when I say that our song choice is a metaphor for our relationship. We've been through so much and I feel that this song best fits the both of us. Though I admit to myself that I am scared about dating Kurt, but I am also very sure that this relationship with him will be worth it.

"Quinn I know that you and I fell apart, same with you Puck, but I'm glad that we worked through our differences. Rachel, I'm glad that you were accepting of the fact that I wasn't in love with you any more. The rest of you, I just don't know how to say this other than thanks for being there for me even though I haven't been very appreciative of your support, but I do see it now. Then mom, and Burt, for being the most amazing parents." Finn said as he stood next to Kurt who seemed slightly embarrassed by Finn's impromptu speech.

Finn took a breath, and then looked at Kurt. "Ready?"

Kurt nodded, as Finn began counting the intro. "1, 2, 3, 4…"

Finn:

This is it, here I stand  
I'm the light of the world, I feel grand  
Got this love I can feel  
And I know yes for sure it is real

And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times  
And you said you really know me too yourself  
And I know that you have got addicted with your eyes  
But you say you gonna live it for yourself.  


Finn watched as everyone realized the song. Finn felt a smile on his face as he looked at everyone, and felt all their support for him and Kurt. Finn knew that this was going to be a wonderful relationship if he let go all his insecurities.

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand  


Finn and Kurt:  
This is it, I can say,  
I'm the light of the world, run away  
We can feel, this is real  
Every time I'm in love that I feel  


Kurt:  
And I feel as though I've known you since 1, 000 years  
And you tell me that you've seen my face before.  
And you said to me you don't want me hanging round  
Many times, wanna do it here before  


The Glee club got up and they all got together and stood in a circle and all joined hands with each other. Finn grabbed Kurt's hand and rubbed his thumb on the back. _I know that I have a long way to go, but I know that I can do it with Kurt._

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand  


Finn and Kurt:  
This is it, I can feel  
I'm the light of the world, this is real  
Feel my song, we can say  
And I tell you I feel that way  


To everyone's surprise, especially Finn's and Kurt's, Burt and Carole came down to the circle and joined them. Finn again was thankful for everything that both of their parents were understanding of their relationship and allowing them to be in a relationship together.

Finn:  
And I feel as though I've known you for a thousand years  
And you said you want some of this yourself  
And you said won't you go with me, on a while  
And I know that it's really cool myself  


Kurt:  
I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand

Finn and Kurt:

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand

-Kurt-

With everything picked up and brought back into the house and everyone gone, Kurt went down to his bedroom and saw Finn already changed and ready for bed, he was lying down tossing a basketball. Kurt came off the steps and moved to his vanity.

"Tonight was a lot of fun." Finn said as he continued to toss the basketball up and then catch it again.

"Yes, it sure was. Though I thought that I was going to have to kill Rachel with her performance of _My Heart Will Go On_, I mean seriously who does she think she's trying to kid?" Kurt said, as he started his moisturizing routine.

"I don't know, honestly Kurt. I know that she still thinks that I'm going to 'wake up' from all this and return to her." Finn said.

Kurt turned around to look at Finn. "Are you?"

Finn caught his basketball and sat up on his bed and looked at Kurt. "No, I'm not. Rachel will get used to us eventually. If not then that's her problem."

Kurt smiled at Finn. "Thanks, Finn. I guess that's just what I needed to hear I guess. So I guess it's officially you and me now?"

Finn returned the smile. "You bet, Kurt."

Kurt turned back around and looked into the mirror. _I guess it's real now. I'm actually with Finn. Finally after all this time, this is it._

-End-

**AN: **

**For the music versions of the songs that they other's sang this is the list of who had the parts in the songs. Also the version I had in my head.**

_**Telephone**_**-Lady Gaga (Brittany), Beyonce (Santana)**

**From **_**The Fame Monster**_

_**Kung Fu Fighting**_**-Ceelo Green (Matt), Jack Black (Mike)**

**From **_**Kung Fu Panda**_

_**My Heart Will Go On**_**- Celine Dion (Rachel)**

**From **_**Titanic**_

_**Love the Way You Lie-**_**Rihanna (Quinn), Eminem (Puck)**

_**I Need a Hero-**_**Jennifer Saunders (Mercedes)**

**From **_**Shrek 2**_

_**This is it-**_**Michael Jackson (Split Finn and Kurt)**

**From**___**This is It**_

**The potato salad that Finn made in this chapter is my mom's recipe actually and I kid you not when we take it places it's usually the first potato salad gone.**


End file.
